Shrine of Light
Shrine of Light is one of the three dungeons in Mysterious Sanctuary. Its main purpose is to offer equipment for your guardians. General Information The Dungeon consists of two stages, one being a mini-boss-stage and the other a boss stage. Apollon is the dungeon boss who is accompanied by two gimmicks. Both gimmicks serve as buffers for Apollon, providing a 50% damage increase buff and a 5-Turn Heal over Time. Strategy Guide When dealing with Apollon it's mainly dealing with raw high damage. Apollon's skills Skill 1: One-hit skill that hits everyone and applies a Defense-Break for two turns in a 3x4 rectangle in front of Apollon leaving out the outer tiles. Skill 2: One-hit skill that hits everyone in a triangular shape in front of Apollon dealing damage proportionate to the guardians max hp. Skill 3: Multi-hit skill that hits everyone and ignores defense. Damage is proportionate to the number of your dead guardians. Passive: Increases Apollon's attack every turn. Strategy There are basically two options: Either you go with a physical damage team or with DoTs and bombs. It is recommended to have several buffs and debuffs to avoid being oneshotted. In terms of survivability attack break and damage-break are the main part here. Depending on how well you survive, you can add crit-rate reduction and crit damage reduction. In addition to these stat debuffs, either a healblock or a buff-remove will help a lot. On your team a defense-buff and defense-penetration-protection should be applied. Generally for the important debuffs it is recommended to be applied through skill 1 as it will proc with pincer-attack. The Physical Team The physical team should include a defense-break. Furthermore an attack buff and critical damage buff are vital to provide enough damage since Apollon will get a little stronger every turn. Generally a physical team will be faster. The DoT Team The DoT team is more of a budget version since you do not have to care about any offensive stats except for Accuracy which should be around 40-60% to reliably apply the DoTs. Notable DoT-applying units are: Hwaryong (Knight) Sarin Anyone else with a DoT on skill 1. Generally a DoT team will be easier to gear and safer in the beginning. Mind that you dont need a defense-break but still profit from a take increased damage debuff which adds another 30% damage to your DoTs: 2,5% * 1,3 = 3,25%. Setup Setting up your units is a major part of defeating Apollon. Bring two Bishops since there are two tiles that are only hit by Apollon's skill 3. The other directions will always be hit by 2 of 3 skills while in attack range with the king direction being an exception as it will always be hit by all 3 of Apollons skills. Thus a setup shouldn't include king as long as the respective guardian cannot survive all three skills. Generally notable units Bishop Langmar: Provides four of the recommended buffs/ debuffs and comes with a nice amount bulkiness. Knight Finn: Buff remove on Skill 1, Low cooldown Buff on Skill 3 and some decent damage on Skill 2. Rook Edele: Def Break on Skill 1 and some serious healing capabilities. Rook Hwaryong: DoT + Healblock on Skill 1 and provides continuous heal on Skill 3. Any direction of Soulless: Provides the most important Debuffs (ATK & DMG) on Skill 1. Basically replaces Langmar and the ATK-Breaker. Rewards With Apollon being the easiest of mysterious sanctuary's dungeons the equipment sets have the least value. Click here for the calculation. Generally it's advisable to push to floor 7 since 3 Star equipments don't drop anymore from there on. The exact odds for the different stars of equipment are still being calculated. Floor 1: Floor 2: Floor 3: Floor 4: Floor 5: Floor 6: Floor 7: 4 Star - 6 Star equipment Floor 8: Floor 9: Floor 10: 5 Star - 6 Star equipment